fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna/Warriors Quotes
These are Anna's quotes from Fire Emblem Warriors. Intro Cutscene * "Oh, hey! Didn't see ya! Something I can do for you?" Taunt * "You don't wanna mess with me!" Beginning of Battle: * "If we win this, we'll make a killing! ...Get it?" Switching to Character * "Let do this!" Ally Assist * "Here we go!" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Slashing more than prices!" Strike * "Have you seen my specials?" * "Raking in the cash!" * "Cha-ching!" Awakening Lines Activating Awakening Mode * "Satisfaction guaranteed!" Beginning of Awakening Special * "That'll cost you!" Strike * "What a loss!" * "For a limited time only!" * "That was a win!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Go for it!" * "Certainly!" * "Sounds like a plan!" As Support * "Nothing comes for free!" * "Do me a favor?" Strike * "Business is booming!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Rowan With Rowan as Vanguard (A?) * Anna: "Can I fight alongside you?" * Rowan: "My strength is yours to share!" With Rowan as Support (A?) * Rowan: "Give me a hand, Anna!" * Anna: "I'll help you defeat them!" With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Anna: "Princess Sakura, are you ready to fight?" * Sakura: "I... I hope I am..." With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Anna... Please help me!" * Anna: "Since you asked so nicely... yes!" With Xander With Xander as Vanguard * Anna: "C'mon, Xander!" * Xander: "My power is yours!" With Xander as Support * Xander: "Don't let me down, Anna!" * Anna: "I'll do what I can!" With Elise With Elise as Vanguard * Anna: "You ready, Elise?" * Elise: "Ready as ever!" With Elise as Support * Elise: "Let's put our backs into it!" * Anna: "I always do!" With Frederick With Frederick as Vanguard * Anna: "Frederick, I need some backup!" * Frederick: "I will gladly help, Anna!" With Frederick as Support * Frederick: "Anna! Lend me your support!" * Anna: "Sure! But it will cost you..." With Cordelia With Cordelia as Vanguard * Anna: "I don't know how I'm gonna do this alone!" * Cordelia: "I can help you, Anna!" With Cordelia as Support * Cordelia: "Ready, Anna?" * Anna: "In-deed!" With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Anna: "Lend me your power, Tiki!" * Tiki: "Yep! Anything for you, Anna!" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "Anna, can I ask you a favor?" * Anna: "Of course, ask me anything!" With Niels With Niles as Support * Niles: '“Your help is priceless, Anna.” * '''Anna: '“Oh, believe me. There’s a price!” With Niles as Vanguard * 'Anna: '“Niles, will you help me?” * 'Niles: '“How could I rebuke your desire?” With Navarre With Navarre as Vanguard * 'Anna: '"I hate to ask, but can you help?" * 'Navarre: '"If I must." With Navarre as Support * 'Navarre: '"Are you strong enough?" * 'Anna: '"I'll fight with all my power!" With Owain With Owain as Vanguard Anna: "Owain! Can you help me out?" Owain: "As long as my sword hand begs for battle!" With Owain as Support Owain: "Fight with me, Anna!" Anna: "You got it!" Praise Giving Praise * (general) "I like your work ethic! Looking for a job?" * (general) "You've got the kind of cutthroat style that every entrepreneur needs!" To Caeda * 'Anna: '"Way to go, Caeda! There's nothing as powerful as a girl in love!" * 'Caeda: '"A-Anna! not so loud.. I'm easily startled!" To Niels * 'Anna: '"Now I see why they keep you around, Niles!" * '''Niles: "I assure you that I have other uses, Anna." Receiving praise From Caeda * Caeda: '"Unbelievable... Are you sure you're the same Anna I know?" * '''Anna: '"Umm... Probably not!" Replying to praise * (general) "As much as I like it, praise doesn't pay the bills." Level Up * "I wish my sales were doing this well." * "Look at that! I'm getting stronger." Facing / Defeating an Enemy Facing a captain * "You couldn't pay me enough to let you through!" Defeating a captain * "Sorry. You're bad for business!" * "Done and done!" * "I took out a commander?!" * "Thanks for coming!" * "That was fun, but I’ve gotta get back to work!" * "Come back soon!" Defeating Takumi * "Don't worry about it, Takumi. You fought well!" Defeating Sakura * "I hate to see you lose Sakura!" Defeating Lissa * "I beat a princess! Oh no. Is that allowed?" Defeating Marth * “I beat the legendary Marth?! That seems unlikely.” Response to Healing * (general) "Thanks for helping me out, I owe you one!" Base in Danger * "" In Danger * (in trouble) * (in serious trouble) "I can't handle this much intensity!" Death Lines * (as ally) "" * (as enemy)"I'm going out of business..." Stage Clear * "Business is booming!" Victory Lines Victory Cutscene * 'Anna: '"Looks like someone just hit the jackpot!" * '''Other Anna: "Drop it, you greedy little..." * Anna: "Finders keepers!" * Other Anna: "Oh no you don't! Come back here!" * Anna: "Nope! Not going that way!"Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes MVP * "Does this come with a cash prize?" Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Quote